


Birthday Surprise

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Thomas surprises you on your birthday. You love it.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Reader, Thomas Hunt/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for @dadrianraines on tumblr!

“Thomas,” you groan as he leads you away from the party, his hands covering your eyes. “Can you at least tell me where we’re going?”

He chuckles softly. “It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I just told you, would it now?”

“But it’s my birthday!” you whine. “Why do you have to torture me so?”

Just then, he stops walking and steps closer, his chest pressing against your back as he whispers in your ear, “Always so impatient, my love. We’re here.”

“We are?” you nearly squeak. You expect him to remove his hands, but he doesn’t, and you grow more frustrated. “Do I get to see where _here_ is?”

“That depends,” Thomas says and you feel him remove one hand from your face – though the other still keeps both eyes covered – as he reaches past you. It sounds like he’s opening a door, and it seems that assumption was right as he guides you forward a few more steps before leaning in again, the slight scratching of his beard against your neck sending shivers down your spine. “Are you ready for your special birthday surprise?”

One of his hand runs down your side, finding the high slit in your dress and moving underneath the fabric, gently stroking your thigh. You squirm under his touch. Breathlessly, you answer, “Yes.”

And with that, he pulls his hand away from your face, letting it slowly travel down your other side. You open your eyes, looking around to see that he’s brought you to a bedroom. Your breath catches and you feel him smile against your skin when he presses his gentle lips to your neck. “Thomas, are you—"

“I’ve made sure nobody will hear us,” he assures you, then begins to kiss a path down your neck over your shoulders and back. His hands are both under your dress now, caressing your thighs, always stopping just before the hem of your panties before moving down again. “Unless, of course, you’d rather go back to the party.”

Your heart is beating at a million miles an hour at this point, and you’re sure that if his hands were to touch your underwear, he would find it completely soaked. “Never,” you manage to get out through laboured breathing before quickly spinning around in his arms to face him.

You’ve clearly taken him by surprise, but he composes himself rather quickly, the corners of his mouth lifting to form an amused smile. “Eager, are we?”

“For you?” you say as you wrap your arms around your neck and pull him down until your lips are only a hair’s breadth apart. “Always.”

With that, you pull him into a fervent kiss, your lips moving against his hungrily, and as you let out a soft moan, he takes advantage of your parted lips, deepening the kiss. His arms wrapping around your waist, pulling you impossibly close against his body, and you can feel his arousal press against you. A small smile makes its way to your lips as you break the kiss, pulling back slightly to look at him.

“Bed?” he asks breathlessly. You simply nod, and he kisses you again as he guides you through the room until you feel the edge of the bed against the back of your legs, and you let yourself fall onto the soft mattress.

Thomas is on top of you in an instant, his fingers tugging at your dress and fumbling with the jewellery, failing to get you out of your clothes completely. He lets out a frustrated growl. “You’re _never_ wearing this dress again.”

You chuckle softly, gently pushing him off you, and expertly relieve yourself of your clothes. “Here. Better?”

“Much,” he says, drinking you in. “You’re perfect.”

Feeling yourself blush, you reach up to get him out of his suit, but he grabs your wrists and shakes his head. “No. I want you to watch. It’s _your_ birthday, after all.”

You do as he says, leaning back to watch him as he removes his clothing piece by piece, tantalisingly slowly, until he stands before you in nothing but his underwear, and you bite your lip. “I think you forgot something there.”

“Patience, my love,” he says as he climbs onto the bed again, leaning over you with a smirk. His lips come down on yours again as his hand falls to the curve of your hip, then moves further down to your thigh and then—

“Oh!” you exclaim when he finally, _finally_ , touches you just where you want him to. His fingers rub teasing circles over your panties, making you squirm under him until you beg him to give you more, give you _something_.

He chuckles softly as he presses his fingers into the soaked fabric, eliciting a soft gasp from you. “Thomas, _please_.”

“Only because it’s your birthday,” he whispers against your lips as he pushes your panties to the side and slips a long finger inside you. He muffles your low moan with a kiss, smiling against your mouth as he does. “God, you really are _so_ wet,” he murmurs. “So eager.”

Unable to form a coherent sentence, you just nod because _of course_ you are. How could you not be when he’s so completely perfect in every way? Your hips shift to meet his hands and, encouraged by your reaction, he sinks another finger into you and you let out yet another moan. God, how is he so _good_ at this?

His mouth moves from your own to your neck, sucking and nipping gently, as he plunges his fingers in and out of you, the heel of his hand applying gentle pressure to your clit as he does. You feel yourself draw closer, unable to control the jerking of your hips against him, and you just want him to push you over the edge, to give you the orgasm you so desperately crave, but just before you get there, he pulls his fingers from you. You let out a frustrated whimper at the loss of his touch, and he shakes his head slightly.

“Did I not tell you to be patient?” he coos and places another kiss on your lips before moving down your body until he reaches the hem of your panties. He pulls them down and throws them across the room in one swift motion, and you feel his hot breath on your centre. “I’ll make you come. I promise.”

And then you feel his tongue lap at you once, twice, before delving in. Your hips move to meet his mouth, and he grips them with his strong hands, holding you in place as he works his magic. You draw closer with every swirl and every flick of his tongue, the feeling of his fingers digging into your flesh only adding to the sensation, and you feel your muscles grow tense. “Don’t… stop…” you urge him breathlessly, and he doesn’t.

Your increasingly loud moans begin to fill the room, and you feel the knot in your abdomen tighten and tighten until you can’t take it anymore, and as he sucks your sensitive clit into his mouth, you come with a loud shout of his name. Your hands find his hair, tugging at it to keep him there as your thighs threaten to squeeze his head, but you don’t need to, as he eagerly laps up every last drop of you.

Eventually, he comes up from between your legs with a soft smile. “Was that satisfactory?”

“I think—” you say breathlessly, unable to finish your sentence on your first try. “I think I could do with a little more.”

His smile widens and he licks his lips. “Well, how could I deny such a request on your birthday?”

“You _can’t_ ,” you say as you pull him down to you again, excited for what’s yet to come.

And rightfully so, as you lose count of how many more orgasms he gives you that night. But one thing you know for sure – if _this_ is how he treats you on your birthday, you can’t wait for your next one.


End file.
